Yellow Diasies
by O b s c e n e
Summary: Moegi leaves for Suna in the summer. She changes a lot. She thinks Konohamaru has forgotten everything. Like he always does. But he remembers somethings.


**A/N**: For my friend Cass. It sucks. So I'm sorry. Read and reviews please!

* * *

Moegi walked up the hill near the training grounds. "Stupid Konohamaru, he's late again. I bet he even forgot I was coming home today!" She said and stomped her foot. "He never remembers! I bet he forgot what I looked like!" She groaned as she threw herself to the ground. She took a seat and waited for Konohamaru to get there. "But I have changed a lot. He probably won't even notice it's me." She said sadly. "I wonder if he even remembers my name. After 3 months of not seeing me. I wouldn't be surprised one bit!" She smiled and stood up again. "I did miss him though." He heart raced at the though of seeing him again. 

Konohamaru ran down the street dodging the passing crowd. He weaved through the people walking about Konoha until he made a running jump to the rooftop of the ramen shop. The flags and hanging bowls shook as the boy launched off into the air. Konohamaru soared through the air and landed on the roof of the dumpling shop next door. He jumped from roof to roof as he made his way to the training grounds. He was on his way to meet Udon, and Ebisu-sensei.

"Ebisu-sensei is going to kill me if I'm late again!" He scolded himself as he made his way over the hills before you hit the training grounds.

He skidded into the scene panting. Moegi had her arms crossed against her chest with an irritating tap of her foot doubling over the rate of her breath. "Konohamaru-san you are late again!"

Konohamaru caught his breath as he stood up straight to face his friend. "I know Moegi-chan!" He said angrily.

He looked up at his friend and blinked a few times in confusion. It had been a while since he had seen her. They had just gotten back from summer break. Udon and Ebisu and himself had been training on their own until Moegi got back from her vacation in Suna. This was her fist day back and Konohamaru's first sighting of the the girl since she had left for Sune 3 months ago.

"Moegi-chan…" The boy uttered wide-eyed. "You-you look so…." He trailed off in his though.

Moegi had changed so much since she had left. She was tall and slender, almost curvy. He hair fell in soft red curls just under her chin. He blush was even and it was spread over her cheeks in a soft pink smear. "_Moegi-chan is beautiful…." _He thought.

"Konohamaru! We have to go meet Ebisu-sensei and Udon!" He said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him off over the final hill before the training grounds.

"Beautiful…" He said in a soft whisper. So soft Moegi couldn't hear him.

They trudged up to the fenced off grounds and found only Udon standing by the gate. "Moegi-chan you are pretty!" He squealed as they walked up to the open gate. Konohamaru was still in a daze, lost in the beauty of the red-head.

"Udon you are dumb. I am not pretty." She said tossing Konohamaru to the ground. "Look at me! I am tall and my hair is all frizzy!" She yelled as Konohamaru fell limp and hit the ground.

"No way Moegi!" Udon sniffled. "You are really pretty! Look you are making Konohamaru-san blush!"

"Shut up Udon, it is just hot out here!" He said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Ebisu walked up to the gate, late as usual. "Good morning team 4!" He smiled at his students through his dark sunglasses. "Moegi you are back.." He smiled at her. "You look very lovely." He said.

"Thank you Ebisu-sensei." She said looking up at her sensei.

Konohamaru barely acknowledged his sensei. His eyes were glued to Moegi. She went on chatting with her sensei explaining her trip to Suna. Konohamaru didn't hear a word she was saying. He was just watching her. Soaking her in.

"Ok team! Let's start." Ebisu said knocking Konohamaru back into reality. Ebisu walked them over to the middle of the grounds. "Konohamaru and Moegi." He said. "Let's see if you guys have dulled at all this summer." He grinned. "Tai jutsu only for now." He nodded.

"Huh?" Konohamaru said in confusion not realizing what was going on. "Do what?" All of a sudden Moegi's ankle slammed into Konohamaru's shoulder. She landed gracefully on her feet as Konohamaru hit the ground. "Ow Moegi that hurt!" He said standing up and taking his fighting stance. "Lets go!" He grinned at Moegi.

Moegi grinned and nodded. "Let's.."

She ran up to him and started punching at him. He blocked her hits with his arms and punched back. Moegi dodged it and flipped backwards getting a running start and jumping over Konohamaru to kick him. He raised his arm and blocked her kick to miss the second wave and get knocked in the face. He hit the ground yet again and laid there.

"Enough. You win!" He yelled as she walked up to him.

"Konohamaru you are slow this term." Ebisu sighed as he walked up to the two. "and Moegi you are much faster." He smiled at her patting her head in approval. "Ok let's get to work." Ebisu sighed.

After a long afternoon of training everyone walked back to town. Konohamaru walked a little slower than the rest of his team. He just kept watching Moegi. He was so focused on the girl. His eyes nodded as he watched her new red curls bob under her shoulder. His eyes were softer than they usually were. His face was warm and pink and his breathing was long and smooth. He was under the spell alright.

He closed his eyes as the sunset breeze cooled his flushed cheeks. He wasn't sure if it was the workout or the girl that had flushed his face. He opened his eyes and watch Moegi stop walking and wait for him to catch up. "Hi Moegi-chan." He smiled.

"Konohamaru-san you have barely talked to me all day." She said in a sad tone.

"I am sorry Moegi." He said. "I have just been distracted lately." The little thirteen-year-old smiled warmly.

"Distracted?" Moegi asked looking rather confused. "Distracted by what?" She said.

"Nothing Moegi-chan." He said softly. "Nothing you have to worry about."

"Is it me?" Moegi said looking down at what would be the dirt if it were not for her chest. "It is me!" She stopped and threw her hands around her face. "I'm fat and ugly and I shouldn't be a ninja." She said as tears leaked from her eyes.

"No Moegi-chan, you are not fat or ugly." Konohamaru said with a smile as he stopped as well. "You are very pretty." He said blushing a bit.

"You think so?" Moegi smiled at him wiping her face clear of the tears.

"Y-yea…" Konohamaru said looking away as his blush grew thicker and redder. "You are." He said.

Moegi smiled at him as her blush went from it's normal pink to a deeper slightly red shade. "Konohamaru, when we get back to town want to get some ramen? My treat." She smiled.

"Ok." He grinned. "Sounds like fun."

They walked into town and straight to the ramen shop after saying goodbye to Ebisu and Udon. They ate a bowl each and then Konohamaru walked Moegi home.

"Thank's for walking me home Konohamaru." Moegi smiled as she grabbed hold of the door knob.

"You're welcome Moegi-chan." He said bowing like a gentlemen for the lady. "Goodnight Moegi." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight Konohamaru-san." She said opening the door and walking in.

Konohamaru turned and walked down the front lawn as he heard the door shut. He sighed to himself. "I wish she liked me." He said.

The next day Konohamaru walked to the Yamanaka flower shop for some daisies for Moegi. He hadn't gotten her a welcome home gift yet and flowers would be perfect.

"Good afternoon Konohamaru." Ino smiled from behind the counter. The slender blond seventeen-year-old stood by the register leaning on the counter. "What brings you here today?" She said.

"I need some flowers for Moegi." He nodded as he walked up to the counter. Last time he had actually been the flower shop he was 9 and a half and he could barely see over the counter. "She just got back from Suna yesterday." He smiled.

Ino grinned mischievously. "Flowers huh? Seems like someone has a girlfriend." She giggled as Konohamaru picked up 5 daisies and walked them to the counter.

"I wish." He said as his eyes softened again and his face took a turn for mushyness.

"Oh is that so? You never seemed interested before." Ino mentioned wrapping the daisies in a bouquet.

"I never noticed how beautiful she was." He said in a soft lovey tone. "She changed a lot this summer. She is so different, yet she is still the same girl I knew last spring." He set some change down on the counter to pay.

"That is so sweet!" Ino squealed. "I wish Naruto was like that with me. It is always the same thing with him. He does have his sweet moments though." Ino said. "$4.23." She smiled.

"Do you think she will like them? They are yellow. Her favorite." He said picking up the bouquet up off the counter.

"I am sure." She smiled. "Good luck Konohamaru." She waved.

"Thank you Ino-senpai." He smiled and ran out the door.

Konohamaru's frizzy brown locks blew in the breeze as he ran down the street to the dumpling shop. He was sure Moegi would be there. Her parent's did run the place.

The dumpling shop bobbed into view as he ran down the street. He could smell the salty sweet dumplings cooking right now. Mixing with the scent of the ramen shop and the bakery.

"Moegi-chan will love these flowers." He said to himself. All of a sudden. BAM! He had run right into Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Watch where you are going!" She said as she brushed herself off and picked up the books she had been carrying.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan." Konohamaru said as he picked up his flowers. They had all fallen out of the bouquet and they were all squished under Hanabi's books. "Oh no!" He said with a sad look on his face. He was heartbroken. His beautiful daisies were ruined.

"I'm sorry Konohamaru-san." Hanabi said as she gave Konohamaru a sympathetic shrug. "Can you buy more?" She asked.

"I only have 37 cents." He sighed heavily.

"I have some change." Hanabi set her books down and dug in her pocket for the 52 cents she had left from her ramen lunch.

"Thank you Hanabi." Konohamaru smiled sadly. "But it's not enough."

"Sure it is. You can still get one flower." She smiled.

"It's ok Hanabi." He sighed and proceeded to walk toward the dumpling shop. "See you later Hanabi."

"Sorry Konohamaru," She said. "Bye."

Konohamaru walked slowly up to the dumpling shop. "Is Moegi here?" He said taking a seat at the counter.

"I'm here." Moegi smiled and walked around the counter.

"Hi Moegi." Konohamaru sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Konohamaru?" She asked.

"Well, I bought you some flowers." He looked at her. "But Hanabi's books fell on them and they got smashed." Konohamaru said sadly.

"Aww Konohamaru, you did that for me?" She smiled and sat on the stool next to him.

"Yea it was a welcome back gift." He looked at her a smiled. Konohamaru smiled and walked out of the shop. "Well, I better be getting home now." He waved to her. "Got stuff to do." He said.

Moegi waved back. "Bye bye Konohamaru." She smiled and watched him walk down the street.

Moegi walked around the counter again and stood by the register. She looked down on the stool Konohamaru was sitting on and saw a little yellow petal. She picked it up and smiled. It was yellow. Her favorite color. Konohamaru had remembered that every since she told him in when they were 7 years old.

She set it down and made a running shot out at Konohamaru. She ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Konohamaru." She whispered as they both fell to the ground on impact.

Konohamaru was startled. He hit the ground and turned over to see Moegi laying next to him. "Moegi-chan. Why did you tackle me? We aren't training." He said.

Moegi sat up and threw herself at him. She hugged him again and slammed her lips into his. "You remembered." She smiled as she pulled away.

Her red hair blew in the breeze and tickled his nose. But did he move? No. He was petrified. They were sitting in the middle of the street. His face was red hot and his heart was racing. "M-moegi?" He said in a shaky confused voice.

Moegi simply smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
